


Sleeping habits

by Owl_Snax



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Confused Alucard, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Reader helps Alucard with his "ministrations", Romance, Smut, but not really, slight mentions of past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Snax/pseuds/Owl_Snax
Summary: Another night of Alucard having problems trying not to think about that one human that has stepped into his castle and possibly into his......Heart?...Essentially Alucard unable to hold it in his pants without thinking of you in his bed ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania)/Reader, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Sleeping habits

**Author's Note:**

> So umm... since there was a lack of content on this topic for Alucard, like any genius would suggest, I simply sat down and wrote it myself (¬‿¬)
> 
> I also didn't specify the reader/characters gender, so it's up to your own imagination. Enjoy :)

Everything was unbearable. Especially the heat that was growing between Alucard’s legs.

  
It hadn't taken much time really, lying in his own vast, empty bed alone, letting his mind wander off to places that were truly unspeakable. And in all of those places, they consisted of one person that Alucard could not possibly go a day without thinking of. You.

  
He'd come to fall for you not long after your arrival at the castle. But he never knew why, for example, things had come to be the way they were. When you had first arrived, there was absolutely no reason to let you stay within the castle. But despite it all, Alucard agreed to it on the condition that you would put yourself to use during your stay, and would not meddle too much in Alucards life.

  
He thought maybe things began to change when your adventure along the castle halls and rooms (too much time on your hands and too little to do would do that to a person. If anyone was to blame it would be Alucard, not giving you enough chores to keep you busy), had brought you to discover some objects that did not appear to belong there, but most likely to other souls that once resided here like you did. All you did was ask Alucard if they were necessary, and if you should discard of them, but you never questioned it.

  
Of course you had put two and two together at some point and had a general idea of what must have happened here before you came, Alucard knew how observant and intelligent you could be, except that discovery seemed to only serve to make you more aware that any sort of suspicious move, combined with Alucard’s high paranoia, would not give a good result. Especially considering that the two of you live under the same roof.

  
And so began your resolution to make Alucard as comfortable with your presence as possible. It had not taken long for Alucard to notice how you would intentionally land your steps louder so as to notify him to your presence when you walked past or towards him, avoiding the element of surprise as much as possible. Or how you had begun to bring tea whenever you saw him sitting somewhere, indulging in reading. Sometimes you'd even join him, making sure to grab a book or some kind of hands on activity to keep yourself busy. 

  
Soon it became a habit, to sit together whether in silence or not, and do something while basking in the presence of each other. And even sooner than that, you two became something that was considered ‘friends’. Though for Alucard, it was more than that.

  
He shuffled in his own bed, trying his best to ignore the sensation of his body heating up when he thought of you, and get some goddamn sleep. This was his routine almost every night for about three weeks. It was oh so very difficult not to think, and remember of the way your fingers would barely graze his when you'd hand him a cup of tea, the way your hair would fall in front of your face as you leaned down and Alucard’s fingers would just _itch_ to pull it behind your ear. Yet he never did, not wanting to cross a line and lose what he already had with you. He was just too afraid.

  
However inside his own mind, there were no restrictions. Nothing and no one to keep his thoughts away from, and it certainly didn't help that he was too embarrassed to think about it, just the mere thought of you made his mind and body both relax (God new he never got enough of that during the day). So he ultimately gave in, and slowly slid his hand under the covers, where he was growing more and more impatient.

  
With trembling hands, he shoves his trousers away, along with the undergarments and let his hand begin its work. He shifts a bit to part his legs and give more access. And for lack of anything better to place in his mouth –– to stifle his own voice, he argues –– he takes the hem of his shirt between his teeth and starts the rhythm. 

  
Alucard’s legs slightly tremble as he goes through with the stimulation, his shaft twitching every now and then when he rubs the tip. He thinks of your gentle hands, how they swiftly clean, and brush of any dust that is noticeable on Alucard’s books and furniture.

He never held your hand but from what he had seen, he was sure they were as soft as they looked. And now he imagined how they would feel wrapt around his length, going in a gentle, almost soothing pace. The moan he gives out at that is unrestrained, regardless of Alucard’s shirt pinned between his lips.

  
As he went on, picking up on the pace, sweat began to bead up on his face and body, his breathing shaking as his release came close and closer. He closed his eyes, trying to picture your presence, hands sliding down his chest and stomach in a repetitive manner. You would lean close to him, kissing his jaw and neck, leaving goose bumps in their place. How you'd rub circles on his stomach in a feather like touch, and he would shudder with every contact.

But you didn't stop there, moving one hand to lay it on Alucard's moving one, encouraging the strokes and pressure, while with the other propping yourself beside his head and whispering,

  
“Come for me, Alucard."

  
He gasped then, hips thrusting forward and back arching, strings of cum shooting out and falling on his abdomen. Seeing only stars while his body slowly tumbled out of his high state of bliss. 

  
After coming to his senses, and regaining his compusure enough to mentally scold his selfish mind for using your image the way it did for his own pleasure, he sat up, and stared blankly at the ceiling.

He never thought he would come to a point where he desired a human's touch. Not saying that he ever lived without urges and needs but not like this. And not to mention that he did have one other try with two other people, leaving him with a shattered trust for anyone else and well... Alucard just couldn't fathom why he wanted you the way he did. 

  
Yet somehow, in the little time you had spent with him, you managed to gradually bring down his defences once more, and pick up the pieces of his heart that was left broken. You made him _want_ something Alucard never thought he could have. Even so, it appeared possible, that the two of you could be together, no matter how long it would take.

  
Perhaps Alucard no longer had to be on his own...

  
He swung his legs over the bed, and trotted off for a nice, long bath. And while he let his mind think of all the other possibilities that could be shared with you, he smiled gently. Even though he was so very new to this, and having one past ruined experience didn't add much to that, he believed it was possible. To love the way he did and just maybe, be loved back.

  
He could not alter the past, but the future he thought, he just might.


End file.
